Death and Oblivion
by Hell hath no fury scorn
Summary: Mistress Death visits her brother Oblivion to try to find a solution for her love triangle issue while at the same time bickering with oblivion.


**Outervoid**

Oblivion sat on his makeshift throne in an endless void in a bored mood until his sister mistress death appeared before him. "**Ahh sister, what brings you to my little slice of complete and utter nothingness?"**oblivion asked Mistress death looked at him with her empty eye sockets.

**"I need your help brother, as you know Deadpool and thanos are competing for my love."**she said this always confused oblivion how could anyone love death. **"Yes yes I'm aware of your little love triangle but quite frankly I'm puzzled how could anyone love you when you're creepy as all hell?"**oblivion said then mistress death slapped him upside the head with her skeletal hand making him grunt.

**"This is serious oblivion it's getting out of hand i need to stay here for a while until i can figure something out."**mistress death said in a annoyed tone as she turned around Oblivion just stared at his sister **"so why not go back to your realm?"**oblivion asked **"i need a quiet place****."**Mistress death responded. Oblivion tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair.

Mistress death crossed her arms and began to think then she glanced at oblivion and eyed the throne he sat on **"brother...is that...comfortable?" **Oblivion looked at his throne and shrugged his shoulders **"somewhat." **He simply said mistress death stared at the throne it looked nice although not nicer than her throne back in her realm.

**"The throne I have is made of bones."**she stated oblivion chuckled a little **"Fitting." **Mistress death faced oblivion **"i need a place to sit,sitting helps me think properly." **Oblivion frowned **"yeah no your not sitting on my throne." **Mistress death tilted her head **"and why not?" "Because...how can you you have no..what did the human's call it...an ass,you need an ass to sit on something you're nothing but robe and bones."** Oblivion stated.

Mistress death placed her hands on her hips then her skeletal appearance changed into a more human like one she now had chalk white skin her lips were blue and her eyes were glazed over. **"Better?"**she asked annoyed oblivion stared at her for a full minute **"nope still not sitting on my throne." **

Mistress death scoffed **"fine then I'll sit on you."**then she floated towards oblivion then sat on his lap and he immediately squirmed in disgust " **WHA..****GET YOUR BONY ASS OFF ME!" **Oblivion shouted pushing Mistress Death off him. And mistress death huffed and oblivion stood up and hovered away from the throne **"ugh fine sit in it you big cosmic baby."**Oblivion mumbled mistress death glanced at him with a frown **"carry me to it." **Oblivion did a double take **"****Uh what?"**

**"Pick me up bridal style and place me on it since you wanna be a jerk about it."**mistress death snapped oblivion groaned in exasperation and picked her up then dropped her on the throne making her stare at him in fury **"get away from me...GET AWAY!"**she roared causing oblivion to turn away crossing his arms in anger.

**"Unbelievable."**he muttered mistress death sat straight and shifted her position and scoffed** "it's no better than my throne."**mistress death said oblivion glared at her. **"hey i made that throne myself!" "Exactly my point." **

Oblivion huffed and turned away from mistress death as she began talking to herself.

**"Deadpool is exactly the one i love...but thanos...he will never let us be together...unless...he's out of the picture...completely...even if he is killed it wouldn't matter wade himself can never die...thanos cursed him to live forever,RAHHH DAMN YOU THANOS!"**mistress death roared.

Oblivion looked at her in complete confusion and mistress death calmed down **"so...there's only one thing left to do...I'm done...Wade can't have me and neither can thanos I'm going single...forever." "Excellent can i have my seat back?"**oblivion asked then Mistress death hovered off the throne.

**"It's not fair to wade but i have no choice."**Mistress death said then she disappeared then oblivion sat on his throne **"whatever."**oblivion mumbled then her sat around as the eerie silence filled the atmosphere.


End file.
